Mistakes of the past
by souls fire
Summary: Imagine you're a hero coming from the future to change the past, and then you lose your memory. But let's not forget, you have to deal with an arrogant demon lord as well...
1. Default Chapter

**Mistakes of the past**

**Chapter1 Walking in unanounced**

Well, here is my most recent story!

I'm sorry for not updating Addiction or Dance on ice, but I promise, two new chapters will be out this weekend, until then, check out this story!

Patronus. Electus. Veneficus.

Three words with which she was defined, with wich all humanity defined her.

Patronus...the protector.

Electus...the chosen.

Veneficus... the magician.

Walknig again, she looked at all the ignorant people passing by, people who had no idea who she was and yet knew all about her.She saw their tired faces, their sadness, their anger at an unknown God, because of the time they lived in.

She couldn't say this was hell, because it wasn't .

It was a normal world, home to normal people, unlike her, who in turn live normal lives.

Except this tiny detail, mentioned somewhere in tiny letters: Nobody is free, each mortal belongs to him.

Each living soul, answers to him.

Each breathing body, kneels before him.

Walking again, she went up the steps to the shrine where she used to live, her home.

„You have not found the Electus." A calm voice more stated than asked.

The man standing in front of the owner of this voice, trembled. Here, he was, the most known assassin of Japan, trembling before this man.

„No." Brief and to the point, the shadowed figure of the man in front of him hated to waist time on meaningless things.

„Find him, before I decide to search myself. I trust you already know , what awaits you then." The voice echoed calmly again.

Nodding, the assassin turned and exited the office, leaving the shadow figure .

„Running from me, will result in nothing Electus.

I am allmighty everywhere." The voice warned to no one in particular.

She remembered the last words of her grandfather perfectly.

„ He can be stopped only where he has not yet become powerfull enough. He can only be stopped in the past. The well will be your portal, go now..."

This was yet not all she remembered. She remembered a face stained of tears, a figure kneeling beside him, asking the Gods, why they were pleasured by her agony.

Opening the doors to the well, she had so many times seen , she stepped towards it's edge, closing the doors on her way there.

Looking down into the dark abiss which awaited her, she had only one wish, only one coherent thought, only one belief: would he have died in the past, her family would have not died, would he have died in the past, innocent people would not have been hurt, would he have died in the past, would she have never suffered.

Locking her eyes with the numb blackness of the well, she jumped in, fullfilling her destiny.

Waking she looked around her, since when was her room this pitch black? And yet better, since when did herbs grow on her bed?

Turning her head she suddenly saw a frog eyeing her like she had invaded it's terrytory.

Getting up quickly, before the yucky frog decided to jump on her , she looked up, only to be meeted by a clear night sky.

She also got a good look at how much she would have to climb, to get out of this hole, or whatever she cursed mildly and began her ascending.

After finally getting out she now knew where she was, or maybe not exactly.

A forest, in the middle of nowhere, near what looked suspiciously like the well from her home, in a world she had never seen. This definetly was another world. So ok, not exctly would be an understatement.

Walking on one of the many paths , from this well , she decided to look around, since this place seemed to be deserted.

Another world...Everything was peacefull, only the night song of little insects piercing the wooden silence of these great mighty trees, the sky so clear each star could be seen, but yet the darkness so invading and dangerous as it was centurys ago.

Walking ahead she got to a clearing where a small lake appeared to be.

Looking down on her clear reflection, she suddenly flinched upon seeing the clear profile of a man standing behind her.

„Jaken, take Rin to sleep." A unemotional voice ordered.

„But , but... Sesshoumaru-sama, the little ningen will not.." the green toad exclaimed.

„You will do as I said." The voice ordered quietly again, making it clear it was not up to discussion.

Suddenly the man to whom this voice belonged turned his head, looking for strange scents.

Upon finding one he decided to see who exactly it belonged to.

Spinning around , she found herself being mistyfied by the man who stood there in front of her.

His silver silky hair swayed lightly because of the soft breezes of wind, making shadows of light blue moonlight dance on his features. His soft pale skin reflected this dance of shadows, but she found herself enticed by the dark purple markings he had on his face . Each cheek was adorned by two purple stripes while a crescent moon contrasted his silver bangs on his forehead. Looking down slowly she saw his deeply calm amber eyes as well as his red lips.

He was tall, very tall and wearing an armor, but she didn't have to look, his appearence was to angelic and thus deadly .

Slowly she noticed his eyes upon her and she decided to speak.

So this was the trasspasser of his lands?

He had first only seen her petite figure standing out there , making him notice her every curve. She had long legs, round hips and a slim waist from what he could tell.

Going towards her, he stopped beside her waiting for her to notice him, and notice him she did.

Turning around he watched how emotions spread across her features. Curiosity, anger, admiration.

She was human, nothing compared to him and in other times he would have killed her for trasspassing but now...

Looking at her long ebony hair flowing because of the wind, looking at her milky soft skin , her cherry red lips and her saphire eyes... he couldn't.

„What are you doing on my lands human?" he asked.

Anger flared through her for a moment, making him see she was no ordinary human, a miko, to be exact.

„What is it to you?" she asked angryly. „ It's not like you own this place."

„Actually I do." He observed casually. „And do not forget who you are talking to."

„OH , well excuse me, who am I talking to ?" she asked venom dripping from her words, this guy was a jerk.

Suddenly she found herself pinned to a tree, with a hand squeezing her neck.

„I am Lord Sesshoumaru , tayo-youkai of the Westerns Lands, so do not disrespect me." The man told her icyly.

„What is your name?" he asked, but she didn't answer.

„Well?" he asked loosening his grip a little bit.

„Well it's kind of hard to answer with your blood circulation not working and air simply lacking.

Kagome. Do you want me to spell it out for you, because I..."

„Why did you walk in my lands unanounced?" he asked rudely interrupting her.

He was such a ... Sighing Kagome knew this wasn't not going to go well.

„I lost my memory."


	2. going with him

**Mistakes of the past**

**Chapter2 Going with him**

I have to say, when I started this fic, I only knew vaguely where it was headed. Now I know nothing of the sort, but I decided I didn't have to. So now I'm just going with my instinct. Read on!

,,You lost your memory." he more stated than asked, letting his cold amber eyes search her features.

,,Yes." she answered quietly, looking deeply into his eyes, silently searching for something she did not know.

,,You are not from this place." He continued, the hand which was around her neck dropping.

,,I don't think I am. This seems, seems like an old place." She started looking around her, unconsciously rubbing her neck.

,,The past!" She suddenly shrieked, feeling a cold hand over her mouth the same moment.

,,Girl, you will not do that again." The man, or rather Sesshoumaru , ordered icily.

After seeing her nod , he took down his hand, not listening to her rant about how rude that was, but rather for the noise he heard coming up ahead.

,,You will not move from this spot." He commanded, making Kagome stop instantly, looking at him like he was some kind of lunatic.

But then she felt it, the vile power nearing them, in the same second something looking oddly like a monster jumping over the water, exposing the green body of a snake-like creature, yellow iridescent lights scanning over them.

She covered her ears when she heard his all piercing scream, but her eyes were open and what she saw would never again leave her mind.

The creature moved to attack him, but he wasn't there anymore, levitating behind the creature one of his hands raised, flexing his claws, his hand shooting through the body before him, hot red liquid seeping out of it, making the creature yell in t error and unbearable pain.

And then, there was nothing left of it, nothing more than ashes, and he was still there, his impassive face showing nothing more than clear disgust , his eyes now turning to her, his hand slowly falling to his side as he was in front of her the next second.

,,That was... cool." She gulped, making him raise a delicate eyebrow. ,,I mean it was great." She continued, not liking his intense stare at all.

His eyes, they were like yellow iridescent lights, going through out everything and anything. She silently wondered, wondered if those eyes could look something else than cold.

,,You will come with me." He told her quietly, making his way down the path he knew led to his night camp.

Did he just offer her, no rather commanded her to go with him? Why should she? And then again, why shouldn't she? Ok, he was cold , ruthless, arrogant, a know it all , but let's get this set. Either getting killed by lowly specimens of his kind, or getting killed by a Lord?

,,Hey, wait! " She called behind him, running until she met his pace.


	3. dragons, toads, flowers

**Mistakes of the Past**

**Chapter 3 Toads, dragons, flowers**

Hello to all of you! Thanks a lot for all your reviews! On I have to say , as someone recognized me already, yes, I am or rather was 'pulsing soul'. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and let's get on with the story!

This man was infuriating! He kept on walking ahead, at a pace, if by anything you could call that pace, that was more like ...

Hm, she pondered, her features taking a thoughtful expression, a pace like ... the speed of light! She knew he was...well he called himself youkai, but for Kami's sake she was NOT! Not that he would not know that!

Walking ahead she didn't notice his form stopping running into him from behind, turning angry eyes at him, her anger subsiding slightly when she saw the coldness of his eyes.

How could she have noticed? Having him strangling her was probably the cause, but, still she should have seen it, the distinct coldness shining in his eyes, like layers of ice surrounded his being.

,,I'm sorry." She murmured unconsciously, her hands fidgeting, thinking he might know what she was talking about, and it wasn't the bumping in to him.

He only gave a small nod, his eyes searching her features seeing something that made him turn away.

He expected to see her angry defying glare, but in return he had received a look of, not pity, if it had been that the woman would have died, no it was a look of ...

Dare he say ... sympathy, like she knew something he knew not, like she was in the same boat. Vanquishing this ludicrous assumption, since it was hardly necessary to think of some human , he looked ahead expecting her to do the same.

Looking in front of her, she couldn't believe her eyes, there were three figures standing in the small meadow. A child, sprinting from tree to tree, from flower to flower her laughter echoing throughout the woods, filling each creature with a little part of her animosity .

Yet, it seemed there were at least two parts deciding to ignore it. Well, one did not exactly ignore, but yell at the girl to stop and behave , calling her a reckless human, making the girl only laugh harder.

Kagome smiled at the child's antics, her smile growing into a smirk when she saw the small green toad barely keeping up with the girl. It would be fun to watch this more.

Looking at her companion out of the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn to see something close to amusement in his eyes. Perhaps, just perhaps, she thought looking back down, he wasn't as cold as he let on.

Continuing her scrutiny of the field she saw something that made her gasp, letting the lord at her side smirk, his smirk not leaving even as she took hold of his hand as though never letting it go.

Somehow, the thought wasn't as horrid to him as it should have been. Shaking the emotion away, he turned to her, one dark eyebrow arched at her.

,,Dragon ?" she mumbled, making him smirk even wider.

,,Incapable of forming a sentence?" He asked her calmly, seeing her head snap towards him immediately, her eyes shining with anger.

,,Incapable of having any feeling?" She countered heatedly, not knowing why she wanted to defy him so badly.

,,I assure you, I am quite capable." He whispered to her, his face suddenly inches away from hers , his eyes glowing with something as ... determination.

She knew it yet again, and it startled her. The way they were so alike. And yet so utterly different.

,,You have a dragon?" She whispered turning her head still not letting go of his hand, the silky texture of his skin, seemingly glued to the softness of her skin.

,,Yes." He answered simply, his hand unconsciously tightening around hers, when he thought he felt a small amount of fear from her, but to his own puzzlement it was excitement.

,,Can we go down?" She asked pleadingly, her second hand coming over their joined ones. He silently wondered what someone would think seeing that, the expressions of pure shock etched onto their faces, but then again he asked himself why he let her touch him.

He had no reason at all.

Freeing his hand, he brought it around her waist, jumped down, never leaving her the time to blink, but when she did he was already ahead, and she had a strange feeling he would always be somewhere else.

,,My Lord , thank Kami you have returned, the human was acting foolishly again and ... oh, my Lord surely you , you will not take that .. that creature in as well?" The toad asked eyeing Kagome with sadness in his eyes.

Smiling kindly at the toad like creature, she shook her head, patting him on his shoulder, which barely reached her hip.

,,Don't worry, I'm not someone you will take care of."

The toad let out a long sigh of relief, before shaking off her hand and readying his ugly wooden staff, yelling at her.

,,Ugly human ! You dare come close to my Lord, lay your filthy hands on him and me!!!" He started off, whacking the wood in her direction making Kagome note that he only was nice when tired.

Taking his staff she hit him on the head with it, resulting in the ugly thing showing off some little claws wanting to leave an ugly scar on her arm, never seeing the little girl running towards them.

,,AUUU!" The child cried when the toad left to red welts on her arm, only to have Sesshoumaru himself trash the thing into the dark woods.

Turning around he expected to hear more crying from Rin but was surprised to find that her tears had already subsided and that the injury had been completely healed.

His little ward was in the arms of her, Kagome's hand outstretched over Rin's previous injury, kneading the flesh, and then coming up to tweak the little girls nose, making her giggle.

,,All gone , sweetie." Kagome whispered to her, not noticing Sesshoumaru's eyes on her, or the thoughtful glint in them, only looking at the soft brown eyes of the child, wiping away the tears.

,,Rin is Rin what's your name?" The little girl asked hopping joyfully around Kagome.

,,I'm Kagome." The answer came, leaving her to look on as Rin sprinted off to attach herself to Sesshoumaru's leg, having him pat her head and ruffle her hair.

So he did have emotions. Silently she wondered how Rin came to be with him, but pushing the thought aside she eyed the dragon that now somehow was covered with flowers.

Giggling, she brought Rin's attention back to her, having her take her to the dragon who apparently was named Ah-Un.

Standing beside the giant green beast she let her hand trace one of the heads, hearing something like a pleased grunt escape the one head, a jealous whimper escaping the other.

It was quite hilarious, a dragon she supposed was much more an asset in fighting was here like a flower statue.

Tending to both of them she smiled softly , thinking that maybe , just maybe , if he had so many around him that cared , he would too.


	4. a cry in the night

**Mistakes of the past**

**Chapter 4 A cry in the night**

Hi, I'm very sorry for not updating, but as my reviewers on know I was in a car accident. Thank you all for your concern, yes I am ok, but with all the medical visits as well as school catching up I had nearly no time left for this.

Now, this is the new chap, so enjoy!!!

,,AHHH!"

Her heart - it was beating like thunder, her eyes seeing not the darkness around her but the nightmares she chose to.

She saw them well, their eyes upon her, and she had to run, had to.

A seconds time, not enough to take another breath she was out of the room, her mind not processing that she had never set foot in this castle, that she had never and probably will never know all the ways out of this labyrinth...

And still she could not care, her fear was the only thing driving her, keeping her on edge, keeping her eyes always the same shade of light violet...

He heard her cry.

Heard it pierce through the air.

Heard her heartbeat speed up like the roar of the outside storm.

The girl had no idea of his castle, in fact he still remembered sensing her nervousness this very afternoon when they had arrived. And now she was running through it, with remarkable speed as he felt.

The girl was a puzzle, a puzzle he intended to figure out.

Throwing the silk sheets off of him, he silently made his way to the door, asking himself if this ningen onna truly was worth so much trouble.

,,AHHH!" It resonated the second time from the halls making him realize that even though it was perhaps not worth it, a good nights sleep definitely was.

Opening his door he summoned a light sphere, a devilish smirk appearing on his lips. He loved to hunt.

She could feel them, their eyes glued on her, hurting like only deadly blades could. She felt her body, felt the raw power with which it glided over the empty halls, but to her, they were not empty...

She saw it too late, the blue energy moving too fast even for her...

They were going to collide, she knew it well, she or it could change trajectory but they wouldn't...

,,What are you doing in my castle human?" The voice was calm, hushed but still deadly, much more deadly than any of the voices she had heard, and yet this one she didn't fear.

Shaking her head, clearing her sleep ragged thoughts she looked around her. It was not like she didn't feel the death grip Sesshoumaru had on her arms but for now she simply chose to ignore it.

A hall... one of the many intertwining twisting corridors this castle had to offer. You would never guess by the way it looked outside, but then again the castle was a lot like it's master.

Stunningly beautiful on the outside, and rather, ahem, twisted on the inside.

She felt his hands digging further into her flesh, snapping her back to the situation at hand.

Looking back at him, she had to fight the desire to blink.

He was ... striking. Soft blue moon light gave his pale skin an ethereal glow, his hair freely framing his handsome features, his eyes glowing like the steady rhythm of a blazing fire.

She suddenly wanted nothing else than to run her hand across his cheek, to trace each of the two magenta stripes adorning it, as well as the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Why? Why would she want to do such a thing? She had never wanted to in the past, but then again she didn't really remember her past , now did she?

What was the girl thinking about? How dare she not answer him? He had never been ignored, not once in his life, even when his father had taken the ningen to be his mate, not even the time his half-brother was born.

And now she was staring at him with those damnable sapphire eyes, searching his soul and dare he say ... heart. Well she was in for a surprise, he had a heart, he wouldn't deny it, but would she like what was in it?

,,I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." And again she refrained from using his title, although remembering the verbal spar they had had before coming here about that, he was quite happy leaving it that way.

Happy? Where did that come from.

Flashback

,,That is... your castle?" Sesshoumaru smirked, the awe was evident in her voice. Looking at her, he saw astonishment clearly written over her features. Even Rin seemed to enjoy her reaction , giggling at it and jumping up and down in her arms.

,,Why should it not be?" He asked her coldly, enjoying the way his voice seemed to make chills run down her spine.

,,It's just strange, that's all Sesshoumaru." Kagome responded instantly.

,,Lord Sesshoumaru. You will address me properly human."

He bit out tersely.

,,I will only address you as such when you show me that you deserve my respect, Sesshoumaru." She replied casually.

Having his hand around her neck in a moment he questioned her, lethally soft.

,,And how should I respect you?"

The mere fact that his claws were around her neck made her not blush at his tone, or at all the hidden implications she could gather from his question.

,,You... will... address... me ... as ...Ka-go-me. Kagome, got it?" She told him brokenly, her vocal cords being a little trapped.

,,Very well, Ka-go-me." He stated simply, his lips settling into a smirk once he saw the anger in her eyes.

The bastard, he knew she could do nothing, it was her own freaking fault and still he taunted her.

,,Very well, Sess-hou-ma-ru-sa-ma."

End Flashback

Ah yes, happy because she didn't say it like that. But then again, maybe he liked the way his name sounded from her lips.

,,For what?" He questioned her, his arms finally loosening their hold on her.

,,For waking you, for ... " She wanted to say for having that nightmare. But she had forgotten, not even now she remembered what had woken her, what had made her cry out.

She just had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't recall anything else than waking up, somehow running as fast as the Youkai Lord himself, and now standing here.

,,Go to bed. We shall speak of this in the morning." He told her this time a in a gentle and not brisk tone like before.

He saw her open her mouth like to contradict him, but then her lips closed again, forming a smile.

It suddenly made a strange feeling appear in the pit of his stomach, a feeling like all his intestines were dancing...

,,Thank you." Her soft whisper reached his ears, leaving him there to contemplate as she made her way down the hall.

Shaking himself from his stupid musings he made to leave in the opposite direction towards his room, near where her room was located as well, when he asked himself just how long it would take to realize she had gone in the wrong way.

,,Sesshoumaru!" A whine could be heard loud and clear echoing through his castle.

Not long.


End file.
